


Androgynous||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

by ThiccArmin



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender, Cute, Fluff, LGBTQ, M/M, NB, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, Yaoi, androgynous, enby, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, ererifluff, levixeren - Freeform, lgbtq+, non-binary, nonbinary!eren, nonbinary!erenxpan!levi, pan!levi, riren - Freeform, rirenfluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccArmin/pseuds/ThiccArmin
Summary: NonBinary!ErenxPan!Levi
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yaeger, eren/levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Androgynous||Ereri/Riren Oneshot

Levi and Eren had been dating for three years now, and they were the happiest couple ever. The raven loved how the younger boy could always make him smile, something he didn't do often at all. Yet the brunette could always make his lips tug upwards with everything he did, even if just a little bit.

And the boy loved being the reason of Levi's smile. It was so rare, and because of that, incredibly beautiful for him. 

Yet lately, Levi had noticed how his boyfriend was acting always less bubbly, smiling less and looking always more frustrated and sad. He had no idea why his sunshine was becoming gloomier by the time.

He also did notice how Eren would glance at shops every time they took a walk in the center, and how he always eyed the women's section.   
'Maybe that is why he looks frustrated all the time' the raven thought.

So on a Saturday, he took Eren shopping at the mall near their house. "So, in which shop you want to go in first?" Levi asked. Eren thought for a while, humming "Let's go in order, the first here and then we go to the other one and so on" he shrugged.

The raven agreed and they walked into the shop. There it was, once again that glance at the female section. "Wanna go there?" Levi finally asked, pointing to the other side of the shop.

Eren's features filled with shock "What?! Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny, Levs! We're men come on! Don't go around and spout some crap like that..." he muttered, getting quickly on the defensive.

"Jeez, calm down. I was just suggesting it okey? You've been looking at the women's section quite a lot lately" he stated, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?! What are you even saying?! Do you hear yourself? God! I just thought I saw someone back from high school okey?" Eren snapped out.

"At every shop we go to?" Levi asked again, crossing his arms, why was the kid so defensive about it anyways? 

"You're imagining things! Let's just look for matching t-shirts okey?" Eren huffed as he kept roaming through the male section.

Levi simply nodded and followed him, dropping the topic. He really didn't want to cause a scene between all of those people. They would just talk about it back at home.

~•~

Once at home, Levi set the ridiculous amount of shopping bags he had on the ground and sighed. Maybe Eren had a little problem with shopping. Just a little. But Levi didn't mind, as long as he was happy, he could master a few more bags than usual.

They put everything in their wardrobe and then went down to make dinner. "So" Levi started "Let's talk about your recent behavior, 'Ren" he sighed as he chopped some vegetables.

Eren visibly stiffened and frowned "There is nothing to talk abo-" he was quickly cut off by the other.

"Yes there is. Whatever is bothering you, it's affecting your mood. You look so sad most of the time or frustrated even. So please tell me what's going on, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle" he sighed, stopping his actions.

"It's just something stupid okey! It's nothing serious! Just- just a phase!" Eren frowned

"Yeah right, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy" Levi rolled his eyes "We both know the phase shit is just a load of crap" he said, going to stroke Eren's arms "Now...how do you identify as, baby?"

The brunette looked down at the floor, a deep frown on his face "I'm just....Eren..." he mumbled "I don't like labels..." he said, hugging himself a bit. 

Levi nodded and hummed in thought "Just Eren...so no specific pronouns you want to use?" He asked gently.

Eren shook their head "No...either is...fine? I guess...it's weird I'm sorry. I'm weird..." they mumbled.

"Eren Jaeger, you are not weird! Just because you don't want to label yourself, doesn't mean you're suddenly a fucking alien" Levi snapped out.

"It's just...everyone in society has to label everything and everyone! I don't want to do that, labels make me uncomfortable, why can't I just be Eren without specifically saying I'm a he or a she?" They groaned "Yet I don't want to put female clothes...people will judge me, will be disgusted...I can't stand that..."

"Well fuck people. They are stupid anyways. Think about YOUR happiness, Eren. I will love you no matter what, guy, girl, I don't give a shit. I'm pansexual, gender doesn't concern me in the slightest" he said, holding Eren's hands gently. 

The brunette looked down at their boyfriend, eyes filled with tears. How were they so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend by their side? They started sobbing softly as they hugged Levi tightly "Thank you...thank you so much..." they whispered.

"It's okey baby...Tomorrow we can go and get you some clothes that you really like" Levi said with a soft smile.

And the night was spent like that, they ate dinner and then cuddled with each other the whole night. Loving the presence of the other so much. They couldn't be any happier, especially Eren, who knew that their boyfriend had their back no matter what. After all, gender was just a label, and it's completely fine not wanting to be labeled.

~•~

And so the next day, they did go back to the mall. Eren looked insecure and nervous, holding Levi's hand tightly, who gently rubbed it to comfort the young teen.

The raven pulled Eren to the female section without hesitation "Here we are, look around and pick whatever you like. Respecting the limits please, I don't want to go bankrupt"

Eren chewed on their lip nervously as they looked around. 'People are going to jud- oh damn those crop tops are on sale!' Eren thought, going over to them.

Levi smiled, Eren was basically shining with happiness, and he couldn't be more glad.

The brunet started trying on different outfits, usually matching crop tops with shorts or skirts, to which Levi approved most of them. Their legs were damn fine alright?

At the end of the day, Eren was the happiest person on the whole planet. They thanked Levi over and over, and with time, they learnt not to care about people's judgement. They wore whatever they felt like. Some days crop tops, skirts and heels, some other days t-shirts and jeans. They were a human, a simple person without the need of a gender label, and they liked it just like that, the possibility of having more shades to their person. They were Eren. Not a he or a she or any other gender.  
Just Eren.


End file.
